


Wait on me

by Naughtygeek49



Series: wait on me [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Jaida really regrets going on this date. He is rude and selfish. But hey, atleast the waitress is cute.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: wait on me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Wait on me

Jaida sat alone at a table. Her date was late. Maybe not actually but to Jaida her date was extremely late. Her date was so late that 5 different waiters had come over to talk.

She met him on a dating app and he seemed nice. A little forward but nice.

Her opinion of him is changing more rapidly every second that goes by and he isnt there.

Just as she is gonna give up her date walks through the door.

"I am so sorry Jaida. My car broke down a couple hours ago so I had to find a ride and it was just a whole thing."

Jaida groans internally but smiled at her date.

"Its okay Kyle (Y'ALL ALREADY KNOW HE ABOUT TO BE A DICK. Also yes I am kylephobic) I was gonna order but wanted to want for you."

"Let me go wash me hands quickly while you call over a waiter. Thanks sugar."

He glazed his hand over her shoulder as he walked past and the second he was out of sight she grabbed a napkin and rubbed at the spot.

This date was not going good. 

She spent about 30 seconds waving down a waiter bit when she arrived all Jaida could think was 'damn she kinda cute though.'

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Nicky Doll. Je vais-"

"I'm so sorry, and I know this sounds stupid as we are in a French restaurant, but I dont speak French. Do you speak English?? Again I'm sorry for asking."

The waitress laughs lightly before nodding.

"I do but it's not the best. I guess I do need to practise it with Americans more often if they are to understand me. Guess it's still better than your French though."

Jaida giggled slightly before glancing down at the table.

"I guess so. Do y-"

"I am sooo sorry that I took that long. There was a queue and then a couple of the taps wouldnt work and it was a mess."

Kyle say across from Jaida and looked at the menu not even acknowledging the waitress that was infront of them.

Nicky cleared her throat and reached for the pen and notepad in her apron pocket.

"Hello. I'm Nicky Doll and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get any drinks for you two?"

Kyle finally glanced up for a split second before going back to ignoring her in favour of staring at the menu.

"What time period are you stuck in? The 50's? What's up with the pen and paper, never heard of an iPad?"

Jaida glanced at her dare and was already making a plan to get out of this date early.

"Actually, it was the owners idea to keep the pen and paper method. Says it makes it a little more comforting."

"Its weird and I dont need attitude or else I'll get the manager."

Nicky rolled her eyes before focusing on Jaida.

"Any drinks for you ma'am?"

"Just a gin and tonic please. And get him a glass of red wine please."

Nicky just jotted something down on her notepad before ripping it out and glancing at Kyle.

She dropped the piece of paper on the table and walked back to the kitchens.

'I hope you know that you're on a date with a male Karen, although at this point I think Karen transcends gender. He name is definitely either Chad, Brad or Kyle.'

Jaida laughed at the accuracy of the note before slipping it into her purse.

"What are you laughing at?"

Kyle actually paid attention to her for the first time since coming back from the bathrooms.

"A video my sister sent of my niece. They are living with me right now-"

Jaida pretended not to see the way Kyle's face drop at that. Great she chose one of the one date one night kinda guys.

"-and the little ones are wreaking havoc anywhere they can."

He takes a lot longer than the ideal time to come up with a response.

"That's really sweet. I dont know why your Sister lives with you but it probably wasnt a good reason so it was really nice of you-"

'Maybe,' Jaida thought, 'maybe this Kyle wasnt that bad.'

-you know this one time I was walking down the street and I saw a girl that kept getting cancelled so I walked her home. And this other time..."

He drowned on and on about his "heroic" acts that dont actually, probably much to his confusion, make him special just a decent human being.

"Here is you gin and tonic ma'am. Sir, your red wine."

Jaida smiled sweetly up at the girl while Kyle looked for a name tag. Obviously forgetting that she had said it not even 10 minutes ago.

"Thank you..."

"Nicky," Jaida supplied for him.

"Thank you Nicky."

Nicky looked pleasantly suprised by that but just nodded her head.

"Well until you two are ready to order you have free rein of the salad and while there is a chocolate fountain I'd hold back on that until after your actual food."

Nicky walked away and Kyle immediately got up and went towards the fountain.

Jaida also got up but she actually went to the salad bar.

She was near the cucumber when she felt a light tap of her left arm.

When she lifted her head she was met with Nicky Doll.

"Come with me quickly."

And before Jaida could answer she was being pulled away from the salad bar and Kyle.

Then, abruptly, they stopped.

"Look I dont do this very often because normally we dont get many first dates here but if you ever feel uncomfortable call me over and change your drink to a cherry vodka but ask for cherries on the side as well."

Nicky turned to finally look at her.

"I- thank you. I hate to admit it but I'm probably gonna have to use it. Is this like a restaurant policy or something?"

Nicky shook her head no.

"No but a lot of servers have a certain something like me. Trust me I've saved many a man or woman from a horrible date."

Jaida nodded. It was kind of sweet that the servers here did that. She knows for sure her old colleagues never used to.

"Well thank you but I'm actually gonna go get some salad."

Jaida headed back to the salad bar when she realised that the waitress didnt even know her name.

"I'm Jaida by the way!" The girl shouted out behind herself.

The next thirty minutes were quite awkward because for one Kyle wouldnt stop talking about himself but the few things Jaida did say fell on deaf ear and two she was just really bored.

When you are more entertained listening to the couple next to to you argue about the bill it's probably a sign that the date isnt going well.

"Crys... I swear to God. You never let me pay anymore. I asked you on the date so I should pay."

"Geege I'm paying. I dont care what you say, its final. You can pay next time. Pleaseeee let me pay. You always give the gifts so the least I should do is pay for a romantic dinner."

"Ughhhh... you know I cant resist you when you make that face. FINE! You can pay but I'll make it up to you later."

Okay time to stop listening now Jaida.

She forced herself to listen to her date ramble on about his friends dating lives and all their disastrous girlfriends.

'Honestly,' thought Jaida,' if it had been ANYONE else she would think it's cute that her date cared so much about their friends.'

Just as Kyle started another story about this one friend called Charlie, Nicky waltzed over like the guardian angel she is.

"Can I get you two anything to eat now?"

Kyle answered first, his French accent not actually that bad.

"Yes can I have the Boeuf bourguignon please."

"Ofcourse Sir and for you Ma'am?"

"I'd really like to try the Co- Ca Cu- that one."

"Coq au vin?"

"YES! THAT!"

Nicky grinned at the girls excitement.

"Coming right up."

She went to leave before turning back around and looking at Kyle.

"Also just so you know you have chocolate well... everywhere."

Then she walked off and if her smug smirk was anything to go by, she was proud of what she just did.

Jaida concealed a giggle by pretend coughing.

"Can you believe the nerve of her?! She's the waitress, we're the customers. If I was her I would never dream of doing something like that. I'm definitely leaving this place a bad review."

Despite this he still picked his phone up to check his reflection.

'Yup. Definitely a Karen.' Jaida thought.

Just as Jaida was about to reply the couple from before walked past them. Just as they got to the end of the aisle Jaida saw a purse from one of the girls.

"Two seconds. EXCUSE ME! I THINK ONE OF YOU DROPPED THIS!"

The couple turned to Jaida as she approached them.

"Oh thank you so much. Gigi here would have gone mental if I lost her bag."

Jaida assumed this was 'Crys' as Gigi rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not true Crystal. But truly thank you. I wouldnt have gone 'mental' but I probably wouldnt have been happy."

"Honestly its totally fine. Have a nice evening."

Jaida turned to leave when Gigi grabbed her wrist. Honestly Jaida couldnt catch a break.

"Look, I didnt mean to over hear anything, I promise I'm not like listening in or anything but from what I heard, your date isnt going to well. I know this restaurant has certain servers who do the whole drink thing but again just incase here is my phone number."

Gigi handed Jaida a card.

"And here is mine."

Crystal then handed her a card as well.

"Thank you two. Luckily I do have one of them waitresses but I'll be sure to let you know I got home safe."

This time the couple was the first to walk away before Gigi shouted, "GO FOR THE WAITRESS! SHES CUTE!"

"GIGI!"

The couple just walks out with Gigi laughing and Crystal also trying to hide her laughter.

"What was that about?"

Kyle was quick to question Jaida when she got back.

"Nothing. They were thanking me for returning a really expensive purse."

Kyle got cut off by Nicky coming up.

"Here is your Boeuf bourguignon sir.  
And your Coq au vin Ma'am. Is there anything else I can get you two?"

She glanced at Jaida.

"No thank you," said Kyle.

Nicky was stopped from leaving by Jaida.

"Actually can I have a cherry vodka please. With cherries on the side if possible."

Nicky was almost suprised despite the fact Jaida said it was most likely going to happen.

"Of course. I'll be back with it as soon as possible."

She slid over another note then walked away.

Kyle, none the wiser, started talking. Again.

'Excuse yourself to the bathroom. Try to take your purse but if you cant dont worry.'

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom quickly. Freshen up a bit you know?"

"Sure. You gonna leave your purse here?"

Well that wasnt a weird thing to ask.

"No. It has my powder in. And lip gloss."

She walked away as fast as humanly possible without it counting as a run.

When she got to the bathrooms Nicky was there.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to get out of there you know?"

"Unfortunately I do."

Nicky got closer to Jaida slightly and placed a hand on her arm.

"You got your bag, that's good. That way he wont think it's weird that you take it with you when you actually leave. Okay so, go back to the table and when I bring your drink over I'm gonna spill it on you 'accidentally'. I'll then take you to the back so you can clean up and let you out the back door. I'll tell him you left in a strop over your dress getting ruined. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Chile I'm ready."

So Jaida went back to table and not even 2 minutes later Nicky was heading towards them.

About three steps from their table Nicky "tripped" on another waiters shoe and sent the drink spilling all over Jaida.

Despite the fact it was a plan Jaida still gasped in shock.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Ma'am. Honestly, I'm so sorry! This is my first week and it's been a bit chaotic. Come with me and I'll try give you a change of clothes or something."

With Jaida infront of her, Nicky grabbed her purse and apologised to Kyle before walking away.

At the back of the restaurant Nicky actually did give Jaida a change of clothes.

"Is it actually your first week?"

Nicky scoffed lightly.

"Oh god no. I'm the manager of the New York branch. I still like waiting though. You meet a lot of characters. Like that couple I saw you talking to? Crystal and Gigi have been coming here once a month from 3 years now. Childhood sweetheart from what I know."

"That's sweet."

Jaida pulled the crip top over her head and she was done.

"Honestly thank you for this. I dont know how you're gonna deal with him but thank you."

"No problem. And here. Let me know you get home safe."

Jaida blushed lightly.

"I'll call you."

"Oh baby you can always call me."

And with a wink Nicky left a stunned Jaida.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am starting to post some of my wattpad oneshots but I might start properly uploading on here.


End file.
